The Duckie Diary
by Puku
Summary: What happens when you try to enter the mind of a lame duck from Sweet Amouris College? Lot's of weird poop. Find out in The Duckie Diary.
1. Introduction

January 18th 2013  
Friday

Dear Diary,

**"So we meet diary!**

**What should I name you?...**  
**Okay, I shall name you 'Mein Chamber of not-so secret secrets!~'** "

I nod in triumph.

**"You and Ken will now be the only one's to know my secret…. Well and Su… **

**Who is Su, you ask? Well that would be mein other best friend, of course! Her name is Rocky. **

**Who is the other one to know my secret you also ask? Well, you were quick to ask that without even asking who Ken is… "**

I then glare at the journal, then realize my silliness.

**"Haha, I'm talking to paper. It must be just because I'm lonely… now that Ken… "**

I then sniffle and tear up a little.

**"Look what you've done, you derpin' journal!"**

Tear drops land wetly onto 'Mein's' open page .

**"…Well Ken… He's the Man I'm in love with… and has decided to enlist into the army… He broke the news to me a couple days after graduation… I'm sorry Diary… I just wish he'd stop leaving me… "**

I then dry my tears a little.

**"But… He did say he'd meet me again as soon as he could… "**

…

I bang my head against my desk and grimace angrily at the journal with my head lying there turned towards it. Taking the outward binds of the diary into my grasp, forcing it shut, I violently throw it against my bedroom wall. Sitting there still, I huff a little in thought. Suddenly I recall my outburst and rush over to the impressionable book. I take it into an embrace and hold it dearly.

**"I'm sorry… It's not your fault… That was wrong of me… Are you alright 'Mein'?"**

With a concerned stare I await pointlessly at the journal to respond.

Nothing happens…

**"Why don't you answer me journal?"**

-

~Later~

When Ken found out about my secret, I felt he'd never think of me the same again…

I looked down to the dirt facing away from him when he began that certain day… Even now I wonder if this is why he left me again…

**"Puku! You're impossibly slow... and lazy..."**

A memory of me sitting on a couch crept into my mind, in particular a moment I groaned about not picking up the TV remote before sitting down…

**"… Your skin is pale white, yet you are burning warm and have dark hair…"**

I begin to blush hotly, thinking perversely, as normal…

**"Your eyes change color… and you speak like… like you're from a different planet…"**

My cheeks puff out and the thought comes through 'Hazel eyes are known to change color…'.

**"… You never eat or drink anything…" **

I quickly intervene defensively,

**"IM NOT ANNOREXIC, SO DON'T EVEN….-"**

Ken then glared at me, as if telepathically telling me to 'shut up so he can finish what he was going to say'…

**" You don't go out into the sunlight… How old are you!?"**

Ready to get defensive again, from his receiving question I begin again,

**"18!"**

**"How long have you been 18?"**

I look down, guiltily in an attempt to be comedic and dramatic;

**"…A while… Since June last year…."**

Ken shook his head rapidly and darted back in;-

**"I know what you are!"**

**"Say it… Out loud!"** I grumble

**"a Mutt!"** He finally spits out while blushing madly.

**"… The heck, Ken? What do you mean by that?"**

**"A hybrid! A scoundrel! An impure bred!-"**

He yells as his eye lids clench along with his fists stiffly to his side.

**"Okay Okay!..."**

**"Puku… you're part dog… "**

**"yeah but I ain't no Taylor Lautner or warewolf, so get that out of your head, now!"**


	2. January 18th, 2013

**1/18/13 Friday 8:19 PM**

Dear 'Mein Chamber of not-so secret, secrets',

Did you like that story?

Heh... probably not too much, we still haven't gotten to meet officially.

My Name is Puku Duckie and I'm addicted to video games...

**"..."**

This is where your supposed to say, "Hi, Puku..." in monotone.  
I guess you're a mute then... That's fine, that's okay...

Anyway, I am 18 years old and am a 1st year College Student at Sweet Amouris University. I just began my third quarter. Still no sign of Ken...

I've got this weird thought that someday, someday, he'll just pop up again, saying that he wanted to be with me... It's ridiculous, right 'Mein'?

...It's okay I know you can't speak...

Enlisting in the army... you have to be there about 3 years before you can leave, right? That's what I've heard anyway or remember being told...  
I'm holding the bear he gave me the first time he left... I'm saying that because I know you don't have eyes to see, 'Mein'. hah, you're kind of like a vegetable... I am peering down sadly... So is this bear...

I'm still living in my apartment with my housemate, Su. Su will be graduating this year from the university with her BS in Biology, I'm so proud of her.

Since there wasn't any class for the day, we went for coffee with Iris.

**"Rocky, you've done so well, you didn't try this hard with school work when we were all in High school, wouldn't you say, Puku?"**

I nod in agreement,

**"Iris is right, Su. It's seems you've come quite a long way, if anyone met you now in comparison to before, they would be shocked to know how you used to be. Not that I think you were that bad to begin with..."** I say while tightening my jowls making a little frown in deduction, knowing what she was going to say about that.

**"Nya! You guys are so sweet!"** Says the cat demon with bubbly eyes, sparkling underneath her rectangular half rimmed glasses.

**"Iris, you'll be continuing in the band and music club this quarter, right?"**  
I ask, keeping the conversation going.

**"Yeah, of course!"** She chimes while I sip my cold white chocolate and peppermint coffee. Sipping on the coffee I remember another friend who loves coffee and's name reminds me of the beansy drink. Mochachi... I wonder what she's up to...?

**"Mochachino should have come too! I'll bet she would have loved to have had some coffee with us."** I grin.

Su bobbed up quickly,** "Puku! This will be your second quarter being a school help, right?"**

**"Yeah, I help with the Assistance to students, Visitor Guest Book management, and introduction panel."** I answer a little shyly.

**"Really? That's great, Puku!"** Cheers Iris.

Su puffs a little while turning a bit red, **"I do stuff too..." **

I grin knowingly and help my bestie out,

**"Yeah, Iris, she does a super job working at the library."**

**"Wooow!~ I'll have to come see you work sometime then."** Iris says sweetly.

Su swoons cheerfully, her ears and tail perking up, **"Wow, really!? I'd love that!"**

Su continues to smile dreamily and turns her head towards me, a 'isn't this great?' type of look. I shoot a quick wink in her direction. Suddenly a thought comes to mind,

**"Su, do you know if the library will issue the newer volumes of 'Detective Conan'... I mean 'Case Closed' soon?" **I wriggle in high hopes mein ears and short tail perking up just as high. "I really want to read them, even though I've already seen the episodes on TV~"

**"Sorry Puku, no plans as of yet..." **

**"D'oooh...pooh..."** I pout, my jowls stiffening again making a face like this; * H*

Getting all excited brought up Ken in my thoughts, so I began to redden from the mere thought of him. All that would go through now was, kenpples, kenpples, kenpples... My sight was blurred with these thoughts.

After a few moments of trying to catch my attention, I finally come back to Earth, Poping my head up straight and inquiry.

**"heh?"**

**"I need to get home..."** Says Iris chuckling as she fumbles for her wallet. Reopening her eyes and fixating her gaze towards inside her purse, her face becomes flush.

**"..."** Iris' turns beat red. **"I forgot my wallet..."** She stutters nervously.

**"Kyaaaaa!~ You're so adorable!"** Squeals Su as she clasps her hands together waving them up to her side, eyes glittering again.

I felt I should take the tab this time, but I figured Su wanted to be the hero this time so I waited a second.

Pulling out her money, she begins to count it. Suddenly there comes a cold chill look on her face, a blank frustrated glare at her wrinkly dollars.

**"Stupid wallet doesn't have enough money in here."** She says sternly

**"heehee It's not the wallet's fault."** Giggles a lighthearted Iris.

**"I've only got enough for 2 of us, I'll... I'd... pay for both of you, but... I already drank stuff..." **

Thinking quickly, I puff my lower eyelids while glancing upward, I fling out a card dramatically. A goofy grin appears upon my face.

**"Su's cute, too... I've got mein, ladies. I need to use this sucker, this gift card!"** I bark triumphantly. **"So, you can get both Iris and yours!" **

I pause **"...or y'know, I could get everyone's. If that's alright with you guys..." **

**"I want to get it for Iris!"** Puffs an eager Su in a ready fight pose, but not as if ready to fight, but to show her determination, two fists raised above her chest.

I grin slyly chanting to myself inwardly **_I guess I don't have to pay as much this time~ _**

**"Alrighty then, Su I'll let you pick up the tab."** I giggled suddenly feeling guilty of my thoughts but also just feeling playful.

~~~

We wave good bye as we part ways with Iris and begin to walk toward the apartment. I feel a huge grin broaden upon my face from feeling the great chill freeze my cheeks and make my breath visible.

**"Can we pick up some Crab Rangoon, Puku?"**

**"Yeah. That's sounds good."** I sigh with narrow eyes, feeling a bit tired.  
Striding on the way home, feeling playful I begin to shoot a dirty convo with Su about Iris, making her blush and squeal a lot. I just grin cackling quietly.  
Then she gets her pay back yelling **"Well! - Kenpples!"** causing my eyes to shut dazedly and imagination land with a flush of pink creeping onto my face. **"...mmmph. " ,,=v =,,**


	3. January 25th, 2013

Hi 'Mein'

Sorry I've not spoken to you in a few days~

Quick catch up,

... hom... don't remember at the moment, so I'll continue with some good news!~

I was speaking with Su yesterday about my fandom of Detective Conan when a thought struck me;

What if, I started a detective league with students from the school!?  
yeah, it's perfect! We could help solve mysteries for everyone and stuff!

My eyes are glittering from ecstasy~

Imagine! Wearing a Sherlock Holmes style garb while running around prying into people's business!~

After all getting into people's business is what I do best apparently~

So, I began the preparations.

I'll write mein list and plans here, since it's on my mind~

... well maybe not right now. :

-

So I visited the dean and discussed this idea...

She looked at me as if I were kidding...

The plump round woman with white hair tied into a bun stared at me, that menacing stare that mean certain death to me...

yes, I know what you're thinking...

Why in the derp is the principal from High School here at the university, being the dean?

Well... I... don't know!

I stand in triumph!~

With her Corgi by her side I couldn't help but feel a growl escape my lips.

That dog is the reason I couldn't have a proper good bye with my beloved.

Besides that dastardly Kiki, I was able to get an acceptance from Shermansky to have the league, she called it 'your little club' but I knew it was more than that.

The deed is done and I can now focus on gathering members!

As soon as classes were over I went straight home to begin flyers.

I open that sucker 'SoftMicro Text' as well as 'Eboda Picshop' and begin making beautifuru flyers!~

-Image at this link- albums/y474/PukuCandie/Deco/derpflyer_

After plastering the flyers all over the school I hid behind lockers all sleuth like and waited for the prey...

After a while of waiting, suddenly I see a tomato headed young man coming towards the poster...

-whoop got to go for now 'mein'... doc's appointment

-BACK!-

Wriggly Wriggle~~

So like I was saying, 'mein', the tomato red headed man came up towards the poster and was looking intently at it. It's Castiel of course, so I was expecting something sarcastic to happen...

but he looks serious about it, perhaps!...

...

Castiel then pulls out a black Pointie and begins to scribble something onto the poster...What could this possibly be? I look in earnest curiosity.

Shortly after he finishes, I make sure he'd walked far enough away before going to see what he did.

Sure enough, wouldn't you know it... the derp drew a mustache, devil horns and a monocle on my drawing of mini detective Puku. ;_;

...

Meanie...


End file.
